


Perfect World

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, the beer is never-ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

They returned from their latest mission footsore and grumbling. Truth be told, though, the loudest grumbler hadn't feet to be sore.

"Of all the uncouth, backwater bumpkins who could have stumbled across me--"

Viktor, for once, was too tired to argue with his sword. He barely even heard it over his own thoughts.

He was making a list: bath, beef stew, beer, and bed. Or, even better: beer poured over a bowl of beef stew, eaten while in the bath, then bed. Oh, yeah. That was simple _and_ efficient. Now, if only he could sleep in the bath without drowning...

"--ham-handed moron--"

Ham. Would that be better than stew? With some nice, thick slices of crusty rye bread and a little pot of brown mustard...

"--don't even know what to do with a sword. Surprised you don't try to pick your teeth with me. Or even worse--"

"That's enough!" Flik said. "You're worse than a child. No, you're worse than five of them--and believe me, I know what that's like!"

"Well, I never!" The Star Dragon Sword sputtered.

"I said enough, already."

Flik's hand began to glow as he prepared to hit the sword with a quick Thor Shot. Before he could complete the spell, Viktor scooped him up into a huge bear hug and kissed him soundly.

"Thanks," Viktor said when he set Flik down a moment later.

"Wha--What was that for?"

"For reminding me."

"I'm not even going to ask of what."

"I was thinking of everything that makes coming home good." Viktor slung his arm around Flik's shoulders. "'Best friend beside me' has to be on the list."

"Moron," Flik said.

"Yeah." Viktor grinned.

"Not that I care, but..." Flik smoothed the hug-induced wrinkles out of his cape. "Am I before or after beer?"

Viktor laughed.

"Hard to say, Lightning, hard to say. In a perfect world, the beer is never-ending."

"Idiot," Flik and the Star Dragon Sword said.


End file.
